


Superman turned superfag

by shadowcock



Series: Eros plays in the DC universe [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Slut, Corruption, Eros god of Perversion, F/M, Gay Sex, Infant Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Sex Magic, Shota, Shrinking Penis, Small Penis, Yaoi, alluding to futa, bara, fag as a derogatory term, fuchsia kryptonite, growing muscles, little boys, magic body modification, male scissoring, micro penis, over use of the word fag, over use of the word faggot, shirnking cock, slow change, turned gay, use of the word fag, young sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Eros the god of Perversion is bored... so he plucks one of the infinite earths of DC. His first stop the man of steel.
Series: Eros plays in the DC universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108097
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a prologue there is no sex here... it's very short though...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

In the realms of clouds a muscular male in toga-like garb was sitting on a throne of clouds… he was a perfectly sculpted man that seemed like he was made of marble by an artist asked to make the perfect man… his dark skin bright golden eyes and long flowing platinum blonde hair gave him an ethereal look… and for good reason he was, Eros, the god of perversion. His wings were big and strong… but for all his glory… he was bored, so he looked around, there were many ring-shaped clouds, each and every one were windows to other worlds and dimensions. 

“Oh… this looks interesting.” the man said looking at a man flying in the sky, he was dressed in blue tights and a red cape… the “S” on his chiseled chest framed his strong physique. But even better was his strong bubbly ass that peeked through his cape as he flew. 

Eros was obsessed so he looked into the world… and there was SO much fighting… 

“Oh, no… That just won’t do.” Eros said smiling… deciding to make this realm his own. 

He noticed it was connected to many other worlds and “picked” it away from all the other worlds connected to it… it became its own realm apart from all the other worlds… 

This wold was quieter than all the others there was no crisis, it was no longer apart of the infinite dimensions… as soon as Eros plucked it, another dimension took its place. 

“Good now this world will be my personal playground…” he said licking his lips. 

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I will continue this series... so please understand this. 
> 
> also, I know I say I don't do parodies or things like that... I just thought there were not enough "fallen Superman" stories
> 
> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


	2. It's Got to be a Prank... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone left a present for Superman... what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

In a workshop, a hammer is pounding but instead of red or white sparks, there were green sparks flying… 

“just add a little of this,” A voice said a red cloud violently swirled around and changed the green color into a fiery deep red, “and some of this” the voice laughed an amused laughter as white smoke exploded from his hands combining with the red color a glowing soft pink overtook the red color, “Oh and we can’t forget some of this…” the man giggled and suddenly the soft pink became an erotic neon pink… it was as if lust it’s self radiated from the lights around. “There I think that should do it.” a hand lifted up a very fuchsia crystal… it was Eros admiring the crystal’s hue “ok maybe a little more.” he plucked small down from his wings and laid it onto the crystal and with his cloud hammer he pounded it a few times a deep bright fuchsia glow surrounded the crystal and he marveled at it. “THAT’S it!!” the god screamed with glee right before suddenly crushing it with his hands…

-Later-

Superman flew into his home, he was tired…Lex Luthor was at his old tricks again he stopped his evil plot but she couldn’t catch him in time and now he went underground. The Man of Steel flew everywhere he could to find the villain but to no avail. He was tired and the sun had set a while ago… 

“I will find him tomorrow after work.” he thought… taking a moment to think of his beloved Lois Lane. Before he quickly took off his suit to shower. 

It had been a while, Lois was a hard woman to pin down… she was busy these past few months doing some kind of undercover work. But Clark was super faithful and did not dare touch another woman while she was gone… THIS made his little man of steel super hard… but tonight was strange… no matter how much he jacked off his 8 inch thick steel pole… he did he couldn’t cum. Clark decided he must have just been too exhausted and gave up. 

Walking out of the shower he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and thought he looked like a fine piece of ass… 

“Wait what am I saying,” Clark said to himself… still admiring his very sculpted body… he noticed his nipples were standing up, most likely due to the cold, his glistening muscles glowed and this made his cock hard again… he didn’t understand why but he just thought it was because he missed Lois. He admired his thick hard cock and vaguely thought how it would feel to be on the receiving end… 

“No! I’m not a…” he laughed at himself for even thinking about it and moved on from the mirror… 

He was going to put on his PJs when he heard someone knocking at the door but when he used his x-ray vision there was no one to be seen for miles.

“Curious,” Clark said seeing there was a package on the other side of the door. He was sure it was a trap by Luthor so he carefully grabbed it, but it was strange, there were feathers around the pink wrapped package… the “Lex trap” theory went out the window when he noticed it was not led lined or anything. There was just a shirt inside. Clark pulled it out and read the small print on the collar… “superfag” it read. 

“Who the would.” he got mad… but right before he tore up the shirt he started laughing… “It must be a joke by Barry or something.” No one could move so fast from knock to him looking at the door. So he inspected it, the fabric was very soft, the softest thing he had ever felt and on closer inspection, he realized his “S” symbol, the symbol for hope on his chest was made up of deep bright fuchsia glitter… I guess to accentuate the “fag” part… Clark thought to himself. Again Clark laughed and decided he would put on the shirt for fun. But he would have to talk to Berry about his language. 

“I am so tired…” He said not bothering to put on anything else as he made his way to his room… he crashed and just fell asleep. 

-the next day- 

Clark woke up with a start! He thought for a moment and wondered why he woke up in such a way but the dream he JUST disappeared… he tired with everything he had but he could not figure it out… but he knew it was an erotic dream… his whole bed was wet from cumming all over the place… when he looked around he noticed it was NOT just his bed… his walls and ceiling were covered in his super jizz. 

This had never happened before so it took a while for Clark to snap out from the state of his room… but as soon as he snapped out of it he quickly cleaned the room in less than a few seconds… he noticed that his cum was thicker than it had ever been but it was just a passing thought. 

Clark quickly got dressed and went to work, trying to forget about his embarrassing morning…

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


	3. The Second Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is the next present?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

-that night-

Again flying into his window Superman took off his clothing and took a shower… again he couldn’t find Lex but… every once in a while he thought back to his room and it being covered in cum… it would make him hard… luckily he thought ahead of time and used his jockstrap (made from his hair) or else he would have torn his suit from sheer force of his hard cock… 

In the shower he noticed that his cock was not as big as it was… maybe it was just his stress or it was just in his mind. Again he heard a knock on the door and as quick as he could he looked through the door and still found nothing… but another package…

This time he found fuchsia glittery thong… this time Clark smiled and put them on immediately… he strutted in front of the mirror this time also wearing the shirt from yesterday… he didn’t notice it until tonight because he fell asleep so quickly but the shirt was small. On him it looked like a crop top… it looked like Kara’s top. But on a huge muscular guy, it looked like a muscle shirt. He noticed that his nipples stuck out a little and he didn’t understand why but he kinda liked it. 

His glittery thong was so small it could hardly keep his package inside of it… it only really fit his balls, again he didn’t know why it made him feel so sexy but it did… his legs were so long in these thongs… if only he didn’t have such hairy legs. 

Soon Clark began to feel sleepy and he decided to go to sleep with his new “fag PJs” on… that word rang in his head as he fell asleep “fag, fag, fag…” 

-later-

Superman was surrounded by cock, he was dressed in his superman suit… all of his super friends had skin-tight suits and it drove him wild! 

“Wait, this is not right-.” he thought but another cock slapped him in the face before he finished and all he could think was how hard and warm it was to feel such a strong cock on his face… some precum even splattered across his face and without thinking he licked it off thinking it was delicious...

“no that’s wrong…” Superman said savoring the flavor…

Clark always thought his cum smelled bad and THAT was why it was so naughty that Lois swallowed it… but he would not kiss her until she brushed her teeth. 

As more and more cocks slapped his face and more and more cum covered him he wondered why he ever thought the smell or taste was so bad… 

“no something is-” another cock… but this time it was shoved into his mouth and the warm feeling of a cock in his mouth was strange… not because he had never sucked or thought of sucking a cock before but because it felt so natural as it pushed in and out of his mouth… deep into his throat. The back of his throat accommodated the thick warm member.

“Was this how Lois’s throat felt when I fucked it?” he thought to himself, “no wonder she loved it it feels so nice.” he was kinda mad at himself for not fighting back against this so much… he was not- a hand shoved his head deeper and he felt the cock go deep into his throat and it felt like his throat was more of a “pussy” instead of a throat!

-morning-

Clark woke up again with a start! He KNEW he had an erotic dream this time but he was in denial and convinced himself that it was a dream of Lois… 

This time he was not as surprised to see everything covered in cum… but this time he “tasted” a little bit of his cum… and swallowed… he turned bright red and quickly cleaned the rest. 

He thought If he did everything fast he would not have to think about what he did with his cum… 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


	4. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is growing deep inside Clark... but is it too late for him to fight it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

-that night-

Again Lex was nowhere to be found but it was strange the man would show himself by now, he thought to himself… he would have started the other part of his plans by now…

Anyway it was good he didn’t show up because he was too horny to even fight… he just saved a few people today from everyday things… but if any major supervillain showed up he wouldn’t be able to concentrate.

In the shower again still trying to jack-off but not cumming… it seemed like he only came when he slept but this time he really tried he WANTED to taste his cum again but he could not admit that to himself… he decided he would try to sleep early so he could taste his cum in the morning. He was openly thinking it now but refused to say it out loud. 

Clark wore his glittery thong and his superfag shirt and kept his eyes on the door he wanted to catch Berry this time… he couldn’t even admit this to himself at the moment but he wanted to catch Berry this time so he could suck his cock… it made him hard… 

he felt his cock and it was a little strange it felt like it was shrinking… he was fully hard but it was only about six inches now, if he was not so horny he would have cared even more about this but all he could think about was sucking cock and tasting cum… and something else but he couldn’t understand what… he squirmed rubbing his muscular ass cheeks together. 

The man of steel was rubbing his nipples and taint through the thong when he heard a knock… 

“Dammit, I was supposed to be watching the door.” but it was too late he saw a new package at the door. 

The man of slut quickly ran to get the package knowing it was something else to turn him on… “what do you have for me, Berry,” Clark said in a slutty voice… it actually surprised him that he could talk that way and it turned him on… so much so that he started to talk like a slut out loud. “What do you have for your superfag…” Clark giggled to add to his slutty persona. 

“ooh… blue thigh high stockings.” He said in his newfound slut voice, “AND some sexy high heels.” 

Never in Clark’s wildest dream or even nightmares would he thought he would be so excited to put on some stockings and deep bright glittery fuchsia high-heels. But here he was giggling like a schoolgirl as he put them on. 

It was strange that the heel part of the shores was actually smooth and shaped like a cock… Clark looked around with his x-ray vision to see if anyone was looking and when he noticed no on was looking his way he slipped the dick heel into his mouth, using his tongue to “tease’ the cock head on the heel… before shoving it deep into his mouth. It was a few minutes before he realized what he was doing… embarrassed he put the shoes on… and then he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He looked at himself and he could not deny it anymore… he looked like a superfag… and he loved it his lips even looked like they were slightly redder or fuchsia? Or was it just the trick of the light? 

His legs looked massive and muscular in the mirror the bluestocking fabric hugged every muscular curve he owned and his legs looked a little more shapely in the high heels… it seemed to raise his bubbly ass too… 

*slap* He smacked his ass and watched it jiggle… it looked bigger and sexier too… he thought any man in his right mind would fuck him… this time instead of denying it he just giggled to himself... 

Clark tried to jack off again, this time he had to pull out his cock from the thongs… it was so hard and so much smaller than before… he wanted to comment on it but in the back of his mind he thought he SHOULD have a smaller cock as “superfag” he dared not say THAT out loud. 

And after hours of jacking off until his cock was almost glowing bright red… he stopped and slept frustrated again. Knowing in the morning he would be able to lick his cum off the walls. He could take his time because he finally had a day off.

-later- 

Superman was dreaming again but this time he was dressed in his superfag outfit… the symbol was different, the diamond and “S”was right but right below there was a hard cock pushing through the bottom of the diamond… as if being penetrated. 

He saw some woman in the back ally about to be raped by some big men so he flew down there and with his new slutty voice he said “Never fear, superfag is here!”

The men looked up, pissed off that they were being interrupted and then they saw superfag tweaking his ass in front of the men… his ass cheeks clapped as he shook his hips up and down…

In a trance the men with their cocks out slowly walked over to superfag… the slutty superhero got on his knees and began to suck and slurp the men’s members but the more he sucked the more cocks seemed appeared. 

Suddenly one of the men bent him over and pulled his thong aside and he heard “let's see how super his “pussy” feels.”

No… he didn’t have a pussy… he was Superman and no man could have a pussy! He thought.

Then the cock entered into his ass… it felt so good he thought… he thought whit his super strength would cut their cocks off but instead… 

Something downloaded in his mind… “super sluttiness” the power to take any cock and soften his anal muscles to please any kind of cock… 

Is this my superfag powers? He thought to himself. I love it… he concluded… 

After a while he suddenly felt something strong and intense! One strong thrust and he screamed!

-morning- 

Superman looked around, he was still dressed in his superfag suit and he screamed to himself “NOOOO!!!” 

He knew he was SO close to realizing something he was SO close but he could not figure it out… Then he noticed something that made his heart sink.

There was no cum on his walls or ceiling… it was nowhere… than he felt a small cold feeling on his abs… he looked down as saw a small puddle on his stomach. 

“Oh there it is!” he scooped up as much as he could and savored the flavor… 

Something was wrong… after his morning “snack” he realized his cock was small. 

“what happened,” he said out loud in his slutty girly voice… it seemed he kinda couldn’t stop but not so deep down he didn’t want to…

Superman took his index finger and thumb and grabbed his tiny one-inch cock… he felt it, it was hard, harder than it had ever been before but his balls were still the same size.

He WANTED to be worried about it he WANTED to scream out and say this isn’t right BUT all he could do was think “I have such a cute clit” and giggle… 

Everything in him wanted to scream “I am a MAN!!!” but instead he walked up to the mirror and saw how his balls jutted out from his thongs and pushed in as it went up… he LOOKED like he had a package but it was all balls… and he thought it looked cuter this way. 

Deep down the inner superman was screaming… it had been for a while… but instead of freaking out all it heard was giggles and the smacking of lips. 

Suddenly there was a knock at his door… he looked with his x-ray vision and this time he saw something strange… he ran to get the box and bring it in… just like all the presents, there were feathers around the box.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


	5. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what could be inside the box... another present or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

It was a big box… Superman knew there was someone inside… when he ripped open the wrapping he found a small glittery cape with his “S” and diamond emblem AND a cock pushing through the bottom JUST like in his dream. Instead of being wary of this, he put it on immediately… 

“Now I really AM superfag!” Clark giggled.

Now the box… it was big, green and mechanical. He was NOT sure that the person bringing the presents were Berry anymore because only he and a few other superheros could lift this box… but he was so lost in lust he didn’t care anymore. 

There was a large purple button that was labeled “push me” and superfag did JUST that.

The box began to open up and when it was done transforming there was Lex Luthor naked… well not entirely he wore a purple and green cock cage that made HIS cock smaller than superfag’s own one inch… but Lex’s balls were bigger than superfag’s 

Lex’s knees were pulled to his ears, his legs were bound with green leather and purple buckles… even though his chest was covered with his legs… superfag could see his nipples were pierced. All of this was compounded by a thick dildo at the entrance of his ass. The man was being held in place by some more leather restraints… but what made it even more strange was there was another dildo on the opposite side of lex… close to his balls. There was something covering his mouth and when superfag pulled it off Lex spoke…

“Lexi needs to be fucked!!!” he blurted out, “please Superman sit on that dildo!” 

Superfag noticed that if he sat on the dildo the way the box opened up he could lean back step on some footholds and it would support him… he realized that this was a dual fucking machine. 

Deep down Superman was screaming for his body to stop he NEEDED him to stop… the last bit of Superman’s manliness knew once he sat on that dildo and felt it in real life… if he felt it hit that ONE spot deep in his ass… the real Superman would be gone 

“Please Superman sit on there I need to- uhhh…” Lexi begged he was cut off as he felt the dildo entering him.

He pulled his glittery thong aside and when he sat on the dildo it did not go in immediately he just pushed it down and it pushed it’s way up into Lexi’s ass… and then he felt it… the machine started to move and it slowly pushed into superfag’s ass… and the dildo was curved to hit a specific spot. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…..” the Superman deep inside superfag… and poof he was gone…  
“Uhhhhhhhhuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….” at the same time superfag screamed with ecstasy… he knew he NEEDED this feeling for the rest of his life and he will love every faggy moment. And then it hit him… “I have a pussy!!!!” 

He was so lost in that feeling deep in his pussy that everything felt far away even sound… but after a few minutes he began to hear Lexi say “Oh fuck Superman!!! Yes I have a pussy too!!! thank you, thank you, Superman! My PUSSY!!!” he was talking slutty just like superfag and he smiled… 

Getting close to Lexi’s ear, superfag whispered… “call me superfag, lexi” he explained that his names should NOT be “honored” or if it to be spelled… it needs to be lowercase because he was now just a cumdump for cocks to unload into.

“Oh you are so right superfag.” lexi said between dildo thrusts, “I’m just a cock receptacle, I am just lexi!!!”

-later-

The straps released lexi, after they both came they licked up what little cum they had and when they realized they did the exact same thing they smiled at each other and kissed… 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


	6. And Lois walks in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the worst possible time... could this mean trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

-a bit later- 

Some clothes came out of the machine and lexi got dressed… before superfag’s change his body was just like superman so he had big pecs and a six-pack… but now his seven-inch cock was now a nub other than that his physique remained the same. Other than widening hips and a bubble butt. He wore a green jockstrap with purple straps, long white high heel boots with purple trim, heels, and green laces, he wore long white gloves the same style as his boots. He also wore a white collar that read “slut” in purple letters he looked like a slutty jock. 

“You look so sexy lexi,” superfag said kissing him and grabbing his ass… the slutty jock kissed him back, grabbing his huge pecs and diddling superfag’s huge nipples… yes they grew… 

Looking at himself superfag began to notice all sorts of things… through this week he noticed his ass began to grow bigger and bubblier his pecs were bigger too… more like big slutty tits… they were still pecs but they were softer and jigglier with thick mini marshmallow nipples. 

As lexi sucked on his nipples and superfag fingering fucking his ex-nemesis. Lexi popped up with an idea… “Oh! I forgot this box has another function.” and with a push of a button the dildos that fucked them came together end to end and became a double-headed dildo. The machine held it exactly at the right height for them to use it… The two smiled and slowly pushed back on each head of the dildo. 

-outside the door- 

“I bet Clark will be happy to see me,” Lois said, excited to finally get the fucked. She’s been craving this for months! but it was strange, she couldn’t explain it but the closer she got to her house the hornier she got. She was so horny she didn’t hear the noises coming from her apartment. When she opened the door she was shocked to see her superman dressed in a slutty version of his suit complete with slutty “fuckme” boots, hopping up and down on a huge dildo next to Lex Luthor dressed like a gay jock with nipple piercings…

“What the fuck is going on here!?” she demanded but watching this scene made her wet for some reason… she was never into men on men but watching her once strong manly man now desperately hopping on a dildo bigger than anything she had ever taken… AND the man that once was strong and charming now doing an ahegao face as he hopped on a dildo bigger than Clark's cock had ever been… she couldn’t take the pure lust… but her question still stood…

“Sorry baby, I don’t know how it happened but I’m a fag now!” superfag said, not even slowing hopping on the thick dildo, “This is my new suit and my new name is superfag.” he said in his new slutty voice. “oh!” he said looking at her as he went in for a kiss with lexi, “lexi is my new boyfriend,” he said after his slutty kiss…

“Sorry Lois,” lexi said, “but we decided we need to be slut buddies!” he said kissing superfag again. 

“fine!” Lois said taking out her phone “hello? Yeah, it’s your lucky day… come to my place now!” she hung up the phone she took off her panties and bra, without taking off her top so her tits would hang out of her blouse and jacket… she lifted her skirt and spread her legs and began to rub her cunt off to the strangely sexy scene in front of her. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


	7. Jimmy Olsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Jimmy sees the people he looked up to the most... like... this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

-later- 

There was a knock on the door and in came Jimmy Olsen… at first, he was shocked to see superman dressed like a slut and shoving dildos in and out of what looked like Lex Luthor’s ass as Lex did the same to Superman… he could almost feel his brain break. 

Suddenly he felt someone grab his cock which for some reason was getting bigger (not just growing normally but getting thicker and bigger) the young man was just five inches before but his cock kept growing when it was done he was sporting a solid nine and a half inches and over two inches thick… when he looked back he saw what looked like Lois Lane… but different.

Lois now had bigger tits they were almost bigger than DD cups now… her lips were thicker and her hips and butt were now thicker too… she looked like a porn star parody of Lois Lane. Something Jimmy Olsen watches often. 

“Jimmy I need a man,” she said in a sexy slutty voice, “look at superfag there, he’s useless to me now,” Lois turned to superfag and demanded he shows Jimmy.

Without hesitation, superfag pulled down his thong AND pulled down lexi’s jockstrap (his cage was removed) exposing themselves to the boy that once idolized him… it turned him on to show how useless he was as a man. Seeing Jimmy’s eyes look at his tiny one-inch penis and lexi’s quarter-inch nub they rubbed each other off as they saw the surprise and disappointment in his eyes… 

“Yesssssssssss!!! I’m not a man anymore I’m superfag!” he said with a sort of pride “I’m just a receptacle for cum!”

“Me too, I’m lexi and I am just a cockhole!” lexi said as he stopped rubbing superfag and began to push all four fingers into superfag’s ass as superfag began to do the same to him.

By now Jimmy was super horny… and grabbed Lois and began to ram his newly huge cock into her. 

“Yes, Jimmy fuck me in front of my ex! Show him how a man really fucks!” she screamed

“Do you like that slut!” Jimmy said, “Tell me! You bitch!”

“Now Jimmy watch you langu-” Lois was not able to finish because Jimmy slapped her ass and then gabbed her tits…

“Shut the fuck up whore!” Jimmy screamed at her.

“Sorry…” Lois said aromatically even she was surprised that came out of her mouth… what was going on she thought… 

“I will fuck you whenever and however I want understood cunt!” Jimmy said as he grabbed her neck firmly. 

“...yes…” was all that came out of her mouth… 

What the fuck was she saying, she wanted to snap back she wanted to set him straight and she would she opened her mouth and… “I’m your cunt I understand, you may use cunt’s holes any way you want!” she said with WAY more conviction than she had heard herself ever speak in her entire life. 

“No, I meant to say…” cunt began to speak but Jimmy trusted deep into her and “cunt knows her place she is just your propertyyyyyyyy!” she declared something clicked deep inside her, and everything she said sounded right… NO!!! one last time! I need to tell him what I really feel… she thought to herself “cunt is no longer a person just Jimmy’s cockwarmer!” 

NO! I am LOIS LANE... she thought, sounding sure.

“Use cunt every day or lend her out!” she begged.

No! I'm not a cunt… she thought sounding less sure of herself.

“Cunt’s tits are also yours to use as you see fit!” she said trying to spit out the right words...

no… I don’t…she thought as she felt her will break...

“Cunt has three holes to fuck!” she exclaimed.

…I don’t... she tried to think but her thoughts were floating away. 

Jimmy turned her around and began to slap her tits as he fucked her cunt raw…

“…I don’t want to be…” she tried real hard… she gathered all her brain cells… say it she thought, say you don’t want to be ‘cunt’ “I AM" yes! she was going to finally say what she wanted! "I AM CUNT I AM A DUMB WHORE OWNED BY JIMMY OLSEN!!!” she heard herself say… right there she knew… she was ‘cunt’.

“I am stupid cunt!!!” she proclaimed, she was no longer struggling and that was a full deceleration… she gave in, owning her new name… this made her cum harder than she had ever cum in her life… 

Whatever was left of Lois Lane was orgasmed away… now she was just dumb a fuckdoll, a stupid thing with tits and holes... she was cunt, and she loved it. 

“Now bend over and spread your holes for me,” Jimmy ordered. 

“Yes cunt do what Jimmy say, cunt open holes for master Jimmy.” she won multiple Pulitzer prizes in her lifetime, she had multiple degrees in language, writing, and history… and now she was spreading her holes for a boy half her age like a dumb cunt. She looked at his cock as it slowly penetrated her ass… FUCK!!! yes, it was all worth it! She thought… as long as she can keep getting this cock she didn’t care how low she has to debase herself… as she thought this she squirted. 

“look superfag, cunt squirts, cunt never do that with your cock!” she said after she got over the orgasm… Jimmy was still fucking her!

“Yes cunt, he’s such a strong sexy man!” superfag said the two were resting after losing track of how many times they orgasmed. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


	8. What to do with Fallen Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what do you do with fallen heroes? fuck'em!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

-a few hours later- 

Jimmy fucked cunt until she passed out…. the boy with the huge cock turned and looked at superfag and lexi. 

After a little arguing, they decided lexi goes first. The big strong man lowered himself onto the young man’s cock… 

Something inside lexi broke he finally felt a real cock deep in his pussy… the whole time Lex Luthor was still inside trying to find a way out biding his time… but once he felt a REAL man’s cock Lex Luthor disappeared. The ex-mastermind became nothing more than as cockhole… 

“lexi love cock!!!” he screamed he bounced his bubble butt onto the boy’s cock angling to his fag-button was hit every time… all he could say was “lexi loves cock” over and over. And every time he came he had an involuntary and natural ahegao face… after a few minutes the boy fucked lexi until he passed out. 

“Your turn superfag!” Jimmy said grabbing superfag by the hair and pushed him down, head down ass up… 

“Ohh… yeah… Jimmy use my pussy!!!” superfag begged. 

“YOU were my HERO!” Jimmy thrust deep into superfag’s pussy… he pulled out until only his head remained in his pussy.

“YOU were my ROLE MODLE” Jimmy again shoved his huge cock deep into superfag’s pussy… 

“YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A CUMDUMP NOW!!!” Jimmy shoved his cock back, deep into sup’s pussy…

“Yes I’m just a stupid cumdump!” superfag admits “fuck what used to be superman’s pussy”

Jimmy, hearing that begins to fuck superfag harder than the other two.

All you could hear was moaning and grunting… superfag sounded like he was being raped and he loved it! The boy abused his super pussy! 

And finally, when Jimmy was about to cum he pulled out and grabbed superfag by the hair and shoved his cock deep into his ex-remodel’s mouth and sprayed the biggest cum he had ever had in his life! If this wasn’t superfag he would have killed the person with the sheer amount of cum Jimmy deposited into superfag’s gut. 

Then they all passed out… super satisfied… 

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


	9. Epilogue 1 Jimmy Olsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, I wrote so much my epilogue ended up being two separate parts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

-epilogue- 

After that day… something happened… the sexual energy spread all across the city and many many men turned into huge cocked, sex-hungry maniacs. Even little boys… the women also became sex-hungry, huge tittied big assed, sexual maniacs… some of the more strong-willed women grew cocks and became futas. 

Society changed as they knew it… little boys fucked their mothers because it was the tabbo of incest went out the window. The concept of straight and gay also went out the window. Little boys were the most affected since they had so much energy and their mothers, fathers, sisters and older brothers, sometimes, can't satisfy them. 

-at the Daily Planet-

Jimmy was sitting at his desk doing his work… he had taken over for lois after her… change… he was actually good at his job. Being left as one of the few people left at the Daily Planet… there was not much news left to do but someone had to do it. 

EVERYONE changed after the sexual energy was released… most people that were old looked younger. 

“Perry, I mean tiny, what was I covering again?” Jimmy said casually

“it was how our new world has change-” a voice started saying from under the desk

“Ok I got it,” Jimmy said shoving his cock back into Perry White’s mouth… the old man became younger and buffer… and he was now one of Jimmy’s bitches… unlike Jimmy and most men Parry’s cock shrank, and even though it was bigger than super fag’s it was still only two inches.

Under the table cunt was also sucking Jimmy… but instead of his cock she was “cleaning” his balls.

In fact, Jimmy had many new fuckdolls… Alice, Parry’s wife, of course, “cunt” which was Lois Lane, also Martha Kent… she became younger and grew G-cup tits, Jonathan was about to get mad at Jimmy for stealing his wife away but when he saw how good he fucked her, he volunteered to become one of his fuckdolls even though his cock was ten inches.

-somewhere-

Alice or big booty whore (whore for short) was loaned out to her son until Jimmy had time for her… the boy was charging young boys to feel up and slap her tits, fuck her cunt or slap her huge bubbly ass… most boys paid the premium to fuck her ass. 

“Come on mommy whore, there are only about 50 boys left for the day,” the boy laughs as he feels up his mother's tits… and commands her to moo.

“moo…” she complies… he had taken SO many cocks today that she looks pregnant with cum… “thank you son for using whore.” she said loving how full she is with young boy sperm. 

-somewhere else-

Martha, or titties, as she’s now known and Jonathan Kent, or fag as Jimmy calls him, were ordered to fuck their horses and goats… fag is no longer allowed to use his cock unless given permission by Jimmy… so just like his wife, he was getting fucked… 

“Oh fuck Jon- I mean fag! You need to feel how big King is!!!” titties said 

“I’m sure I will honey I just need to finish up with this little Kid here.” fag said… as he felt the last of the goat's cum deep in his… pussy… it was recent he was still not used to calling his “ass” a pussy… he feels like it’s wrong but every time he says it sent shivers up his spine. and made him crave to be fucked even more, almost like a "slut button" ...yeah the word pussy was his slut button he loved that phrase too... he was such a whore. he thought to himself as he got his pussy ready for Ed, their smaller horse.

-sometime later-

Jimmy was walking home, he lived close to the Daily Planet… next to him was tiny, his face covered with the boy’s cum. Other than his cum tiny looked almost normal except since he was a bottom, his pants were like assless chaps and every "bottom's" ass and cocks are always exposed. Same with cunt no matter how elegant her clothes were, cunt’s clothes always expose her huge udders and her crotch.

“Dumb cunt want master jimmy’s cock.” cunt said… she COULD talk normal but talking like the way talking like a dummy made her wetter, she does this “act” for Jimmy and to soak her cunt. 

“Ok” Jimmy stopped and grabbed cunt by the hair and when tiny said ‘ok’ he quickly unzipped the boy’s pants and pulled out his heavy cock in one shot and he got to his knees and began to suck on his young master’s balls as cunt sucked his cock. 

To be concluded in the final epilogue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


	10. Epilogue 2 superfag and lexi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what happned to superfag and lexi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is INFAINT SEX in this chapter... sorry if you do not like that. but it was used to show how small their penises have become and how less of a man superfag and lexi are now.
> 
> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)

-A little earlier-

Superman called a city-wide meeting and showed up in his new superfag clothes. He declared that he was no longer going to fight crime the same way he did before… the new way he was going to fight crime was to offer everyone free use to his new superpussy except anyone how misbehaves… any “criminal” will not have access to his pussy. 

He gained many new abilities… one of his new abilities was… anyone who has committed a crime could NOT use any of his holes AND those that even go a week without fucking superfag started going a little crazy to the extent that they would never commit a crime again.

He also came out as Clark Kent and threw away that secret identity he was going to be superfag all the time! After that, he told the world that he and lexi are now dating and he was free to use it too. People didn’t believe it but lexi came up on stage and offered the city his pussy and mouth. 

“Anything to help my sweetheart” he said before kissing superfag in front of everyone… 

-three months later-

At a Boy Scout meeting… superfag and lexi were there taking a train of boys. Some even brought their dogs. 

There they were superfag and lexi taking boycock over and over again. Some boys had huge ten-inch cocks. Many of the boys made fun of sup’s small one-inch clit and lexi’s even smaller nub… this was always superfag's and lexi's favorite part... for some reason they loved to show off their tiny cocklets some boys with normal sized cocks pressed against their micro penises and told them to look how much more of a man they were in comparison. one time a woman compared her baby's cock with theirs as her husband fucked them... and the boys tiny not even one year old penis was bigger than theirs... the two came right than and there and spent about an hour worshiping the baby's penis taking turns sucking his superior balls and cock... the two were caught on camera doing this... supe's and lexi often watch that video and rub their nubs together as if they were scissoring each other...

-back to the boy scout meeting-

Two boys were fucking supe’s and lexi’s mouth as two other boys brought their dogs… one was a huge great dane named Spot and the other was a huge mastiff named Hercules. As the two boys finished in their mouths superfag looked deep in lexi’s eyes and said “I love our new life.” 

“I do too love!” lexi said as they kissed.

“I am so glad I was turned into such a fa-” before superfag could finish a smaller boy with an 8-inch cock shoved his thick boy pole into his mouth. 

One of the boys that just finished inside superfag’s mouth smiled and took in the beauty of turning the Once superhero and supervillain of the city into the city’s super twin cumdumps. The boy smiled and disappeared into a poof of cloud, no one noticed it… the boy turned into the platinum haird, golden eyed, Eros the god of perversion… 

“Ok who’s next?” the man laughed looking into one of his cloud rings at a dark knight… 

The end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue the series... 
> 
> (Update: I've finished the next two stories but I will not release it until I feel this story has enough hits/comments/kudos)


End file.
